1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child resistant lighter, more particularly, to a child resistant electronic gas lighter which is able to both lower a possibility of unintentional ignition by child and protect a skin of thumb of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One kind of conventional child resistant lighter has a safe means which has to be first unlocked before a trigger of the lighter able to be pulled. For example, in a child-proof safe lighter disclosed in Chinese patent application numbered 02160665.x, a trigger and a safe button have to be pressed down at the same time to ignite. Such lighters are not safe enough since they are still easy for children to find the way to ignite.
A kind of improved lighters having a safe means which has to be unlocked with a certain force which children usually do not have has been provided then. For example, a Chinese patent 00111699.1 named “A Lighter with Safe Locking Means” disclosed a lighter having a trigger and a spring biased safe wheel. A user is able to hold a handle of the lighter and first rotate the safe wheel with his thumb with a certain force and then pull the trigger with his forefinger to ignite. A biasing force from the spring to rotate the safe wheel is adjusted to such an amount that children usually do not have, which, therefor, is able to significantly lower a possibility of unintentional ignition by child. This lighter has a main drawback. The safe wheel must have a coarse surface to insure a friction between skin of the user's thumb and the safe wheel. Often uses of such a lighter may hurt the skin of the user's thumb and make it coarse.